Memories
by Xilex90
Summary: Arella watches Raven and Azar and contemplates the nght she was concieved...


Arella watched Raven from a distance. Azar herself was teaching Raven how to

focus her powers through meditation.

How she longed to be with her daughter...to hold her, to love her, to let her know

everything was going to be okay, no matter what.

But no...

She couldn't.

If she did that, _He _might use her emotions against her and make her evil...that

demon....

Just the word brought back memories. Vivid, and terrible as the man Arella was bound

to. She knew that suppressing these memories would only make them haunt her, so

she simply sat and allowed them to wash over her....

* * *

_Angela Roth stared the candles on the alter. Tonight was a special night...Tala, her mentor,_

_had __told her the night before that SHE was to be the summoner fo their ritual. That her soul_

_was pure and unclouded._

_The ritual was a mere hour away. She was on pins and needles. She waited for Tala or Buzz_

_to tell her it was time. She wondered for the 50th time if she was really worthy of such an_

_honor. Deep in her musings, she almost didn't notice the door open, and Tala come in._

_"It is time..." she said, a smile on her face._

_Angela's heart raced as she stood and followed Tala into the ritual room. The others all stood _

_in a circle, chanting, saying the words which would summon their master._

_Angela wore nothing but the dress they had given her, which was a bright, white color, made_

_of what she was sure was satin, it chilled her a bit, but as Tala led her closer and closer to the_

_sacred fire, she was kept warm._

_Tala sat her down on the platform, and then quickly hurried back to the sacred circle._

_"Brothers and Sisters, today is a day of great joy. Angela Roth, our Sister, shall be given to_

_the God as his bride."_

_the others made whoops of celebration, but Tala quickly hushed them. " When he comes, he_

_will take her to his home. We can only hope the purty of her soul is good enough for our lord_

_and master..."_

_the chanting resumed, growing in volume until t was a roar of nearly unintelligible words._

_Angela __began to feel drowsy. The fire pulsed and twisted, suddenly a great deal of smoke_

_plumed upwards, and there was a geat BANG! Which knocked her from her trance._

_In the smoke, she saw the shape of a man. Her heart sped up again. _

_He stepped from the smoke, and, seeing her, reached down, taking her hand, and pulled_

_her into the smoke._

_000000ooooo000000_

_Trigon looked at the woman he had been given. She was young. She had full, red lips,_

_Long black hair, and soft, supple flesh. Not to mention...many pleasing curves..._

_Angela looked up at the man to whom the others had given her. He was so beautiful..._

_He had red hair, almost blood red. And his eyes were gold, flecked with some color she_

_did not recognize.__His skin was smooth and clear. His body, which was bare, was well-_

_sculpted. Masculine in __every sense of the word. __The smoke cleared and Angela found herself _

_surounded by stars, which sparkled all around __her, dazzling her almost as much as the _

_man whose arm was latched firmly around her __waist._

_Trigon kept a firm grip on the woman. In the past, the women he mated with had almost_

_always tied to escape, and although this one didn't seem to be inclined o do so, he was_

_going to ensure he didn't have to waste time by chasing her down if she did. He looked_

_down at her, looking strait into her deep blue eyes._

_"I am Trigon...what is your name, woman?"_

_He asked the question in a gentle tone. Angela gave a slight shiver at the deep, soothing_

_sound._

_"I am Angela Roth..." she said._

_Trigon gave a smile, closer to a smirk really, " Angela Roth....You are my wife."_

_Angela felt her heart skip a beat. This man, this--most golden of gods, had just proclaimed _

_her his wife. She bowed her head in respect for her husband, "I am honored Lord Trigon..."_

_Trigon could sense his girls spirit. It was pure, unmarred by hate or anger. Perfectly ripe..._

_Angela almost gasped as she felt Trigons manhood poking into her thigh though the shift_

_she wore. _

_"Let us consumate our union, wife," he said, pulling her against him, pressing his mouth_

_hungrily against hers in a dominant, possesive, kiss._

_Angela, who for so long had been deprived of love and affection, eagerly returned his __kiss. _

_She allowed her hands to travel up to his chest, feeling the power coursing though his_

_body. touching those rock-hard muscles...like silk over steel..._

_Trigon gave a lusty purr. He raised his hands and began to knead he breasts, the feiry heat_

_rising from his palms made Angela gasp and moan softly. Trigon grabbed her shift and _

_removed __it from her, tossing it aside. Angela became acutly aware of his hands moving _

_to her hips, positioning her. She couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp as he pressed his_

_length against her sex. This was not unnoticed by Trigon, who captured he mouth with his_

_once more. This time in a softer, more distracting way._

_Angela yelped as he entered her in a short, deep thrust. She had never been with a_

_man before, and it had hurt. Trigon let out a gutteral groan, he tight, untested depths _

_pleasing him. He started a slow rythm, giving Angela a moment to adjust to his size. Which_

_was impressive._

_The pain Angela felt vanished as he moved, and she soon found herself moaning for more._

_"M-my Lord....Oh...! Trigon..."_

_Trigon pumped his hips faster, growling with pleasure. For once he didn't have to worry about_

_holding her still. He could focus on the more....immeadiate concerns...._

_Angela felt a coil in her stomach tightening as Trigon continued to pound into her. She let out_

_a squeel of pleasure as the coil snapped, sending wave after wave of pleasure washing over her._

_Trigon let out a type of roar as he came deep inside her. In that moment, he dropped his disguise._

_showing his true self. A large, red-skined demon, his hair becomming Blonde and his eyes red._

_Angela opened her eyes. Trigon let out an evil chuckle as he eyes widened with fear, relizing what_

_he was. She moved to back away, But Trigon held her in place._

_" What's the matter wife?" he asked mockingly, "Frightened?" He gripped her hair, tugging it,_

_and her, back down beneath him._

_He thrusted into her hard. Angela cried out at the deep cutting pain this brought, and began _

_to writhe in agony as he thrusted harder and harder, raping her unceremoniously cruel._

_"Stop! She sobbed as he worked her hard, his talon-like nails digging into the flesh of her_

_hips and breasts._

_Trigon Cackled evily as he spilled his seed into her for the second time._

_" I have planted my seed within you, Angela Roth, " he said extracting himself, "Go back to_

_Earth, lest my enemies find you."_

_He gripped her hair again, dragging her back to her realm. She coughed as smoke filled her_

_ lungs, and as the room of the Church came into view again, she felt Trigon hurl her down,_

_and caught only fleeting glances of her companions being slaughtered. She grabbed a nearby_

_ cloak and covered herself with it. She ran from the Church, limping, and bleeding. Trigons _

_evil laughter __echoing all around._

* * *

Arella shook away the dark memories. Turning her head back towards Azar and Raven.

Perhas it was better that Raven grow up unattached to her for the most part, than to

love her and Have Trigon, her father, manipulate her for his own gain...

As much as she wanted to, for now, she would have to be content with watching her

daughter from afar...

At least she was safe.


End file.
